


Control Testing

by TaoshayAmaDarav



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoshayAmaDarav/pseuds/TaoshayAmaDarav
Summary: Ciri wants something. And what she wants, she gets.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Control Testing

He watched her spar with Thancred with an intense gaze, tail whipping around him. He watched the woman, no, his muse; inspiration plus hundreds more words. Each shared blow sent dark energy down his spine and left tingling at the base of his tail. He nearly bit through his lip when she removed her outer layers to reveal glistening skin. It all got to be too much by the time she shrugged her shirt off and tossed it in his vague direction. He stood up and stalked over, looking very much like a predator stalking his prey. His prey was the viera in front of him and he had no intentions of letting her get away. 

\- 

Ciri let out a huff of air as her and Thancred came in close to trade blows yet again. They had a plan and the intended party was being unusually stubborn. She flicked her ears back when she heard some growling from G'raha and gave Thancred a slight smirk. 

"How much longer do you think he’ll hold out?” she asked as she pushed Thancred back with a kick. “Should I be taking my pants off and parade around in those ridiculous shorts, you wonder?” 

Thancred laughed and darted back in to attack. “You know I wouldn’t say no,” he teased good naturedly. 

Ciri rolled her eyes and blasted him with some wind. “You are a pervert. Why are we friends?” 

“Because you’re just as depraved as I am,” he grinned and held his hands up in defeat. “Have fun, my friend.” 

That was all the warning the viera got before she was all but manhandled out the training grounds. Her staff clattered to the floor unceremoniously. Never to be one to go willingly, she put up a token struggle and laughed in delight when she was thrown over G'raha's shoulder instead and a swift spank to her ass was handed out. She crossed her ankles and positively beamed at the raised eyebrow Y'shtola gave her on the way as she was carried like a naughty kit. Ciri let out a giggle as he all but kicked the door opened and slammed it closed once they were safely ensconced. He gave her no time to breathe as he tugged her off his shoulder and pressed her against the door with a thorough kiss, open mouthed and messy. She groaned loudly against his lips and tugged on his braid to bring him closer. There was a low growl before he took her wrists and pressed them against the wall, not able to pin them above her head like he would if they were in bed. 

“You know not what you do to me,” he said gruffly as he squeezed her wrists. “No idea the thoughts that run through my mind.” 

“I think I have some idea,” she said with a gasp, rolling her hips against his to prove her point. 

“Watching you... strip,” he grunted the word before he kissed her again urgently. “All that skin...” 

She let out a soft cry as he peppered kisses over her neck and shoulders before he bit down hard enough to bruise, suckling at the skin as she writhed in his arms. 

“You are mine,” he told her, eyes narrowed. “All mine.” 

“I have always been yours, catboy,” she snarked and wrapped a lithe leg around him to pull him closer as she rocked against him. “But just to be sure... prove it.” 

He snarled at that and yanked back, hands reaching for the pants and all but tearing them away. They were no loss as she let out a moan as he explored her folds, circling her nub before sliding down to push two fingers into her. 

“No smalls... I am not surprised,” he hummed as he pumped his fingers in her slowly. 

She rocked her hips down against his hand, moaning as the heel of his hand rubbed her clit at the same time. She pulled his head back towards hers and kissed him thoroughly. She may have had plans to get his control to snap but when it came to him, her control was limited at best. The knowledge that she could touch him unhindered still sent a thrill through her. That they didn’t have to hide, be open and proud at the fact that she had captured the man before her. She kissed him again, moaning low in her throat as he ravished her with his lips and tongue as he added a second finger into her slick folds. 

“Raha...” she keened as she felt his tail curl around her thigh. “Please...” 

He let out a dark chuckle, pulling back and gazing up at her. His pupils had all but erased his red eyes. Ciri let out a needy sound at the knowledge that she had caused this. Clenching hard around his fingers jolted him into thrusting them again before pulling them out completely. She tracked his hand as he brought it up to lick her slick off his deceptively delicate fingers. She licked her own lips as she focused on his tongue flicking out to clean them. He slowly lifted his hand and her mouth fell open, another needy sigh leaving her as he gently pushed them in. Ciri sucked on them eagerly, hooded eyes never leaving his as she raised her free hand to hold his wrist in turn, not letting him move away when he went to pull his hand back. The soft tut from him was enough for her to release his wrist and groaned as he sunk to his knees in front of her. 

His hands pushed her thighs apart and the scent of her arousal had his head spinning. He buried his face in the apex of her thighs, inhaling deeply with an almost animalistic snarl before he pried her folds apart and set about slacking his thirst. Ciri let out another keening cry, hands digging into his scalp before tangling into his hair. He let out an approving grunt, hands like steel as they held her thighs apart as he flicked her bud, bringing it between his lips to suckle at. She called his name breathily as he took what he wanted from her. This was what she had been aiming for. 

He slid his tongue between her folds, seeking out her entrance. He circled the ring before he slid inside, licking in deeply to chase her taste. He closed his eyes, nose buried in her mound as he took what he wanted from her. His cock was straining against his pants but he paid it no mind as he focused on driving her to the edge. G’raha kept an ear cocked towards her as he listened to her cry out. He hoisted a leg over his shoulder so he could get in closer, press his tongue deeper. Ciri let out a loud cry, managing to cover her mouth as she rocked against his face. He waited until she was right on the brink and pulled away, smirking up at her as she whined. 

“Raha… please, why…” 

“We do this my way,” he said darkly, standing up and pressing her firmly into the door, leg still over his shoulder as they kissed messily. 

Ciri clung to him as he picked her up, pulling her leg down so she could wrap both around his waist and grind against him. He squeezed her ass as he walked to his bed, tossing her onto the blankets and smirking as he looked down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes bright and wide as she looked up at him. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Ciri took her chance to look over his chest and arms, biting her lip when he dropped his hands to undo his pants. She scrambled to her knees and ran her hands up and over his chest. 

“What do you want, my love?” he asked her, running a hand through her hair before gripping the strands and pulling them back. 

She whimpered at the treatment and leaned into him. “Please… let me taste you…” 

He hummed and used his free hand to slide a thumb between her lips, smiling as she suckled obediently. 

“Do you think you deserve such a treat?” 

She nodded, eyes not leaving his as she worked his thumb over. 

“Sit on the edge, legs apart. Sit on those hands of yours” 

She slipped backwards onto her bottom and scooted forwards; legs open for him to step between. G’raha made short work of sliding his trousers off and kicking them away, not caring for anything but the intoxicating woman in front of him. He slid his thumb back in, opening her mouth before he slid his cock between her lips. She let out an almost obscene moan as he fed her his cock slowly, tongue out as he rocked. He took her hair in his grasp and let her move at her own pace. She closed her eyes and concentrated on working him over, using knowledge of how he liked her to use tongue and teeth on him. The guttural groans he sounded urged her on, as did the tightening grip in her hair. 

“Twelve take me, love…” he groaned as he rocked into her mouth, tipping her head back slightly to reach further down her throat. 

She gagged slightly, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes but she worked through it. G’raha pulled back slightly to let her gather her composure before he pushed back in. She let out a huff through her nose and swallowed around him, fingers twitching beneath her as he took over. It was a slow build up, despite his feral need he didn’t want to push her too far too fast. They were practicing her deep throating and this was a new attempt for them. However, in their slow uptake he pushed too far and she gagged violently, trying to pull back immediately. It took him a few seconds to catch up but he let her hair go and knelt in front of her, running a hand through her hair as she coughed. 

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” he asked her gently, his mood cooled for the moment. 

She nodded and pulled a hand free to wipe her eyes. “I’m fine, just a little too much at once.” 

She leaned in to kiss him, her passions not tempered by the slight setback. He groaned softly and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist where he knelt on the floor. She urged him back up and slid back further onto the bed, tugging him with her. They took a few moments to re-establish their mood, Ciri whining when he trailed his tail over her sensitive thighs. He grinned against her lips and guided her onto her back, taking his time to litter kisses over her neck and shoulders, meandering down to press kisses to her cleavage. This time, Ciri took the chance to run her fingers through his red hair, undoing the braid slowly and letting it fall over his shoulders. He hummed at that, nuzzling his way over to suckle at a nipple teasingly. 

“Please… I’m more than ready…” she begged, wiggling underneath him. 

“Ah, my love, but I have yet to explore you adequately,” he smirked up at her, nipping her nipple. 

She groaned and dug her heels into his thighs. “Raha, if you don’t fuck me right now,” she threatened him, eyes rolling into the back of her head as he slid inside her with ease. 

Once he was sheathed, he stayed still to savour the sensations of her fluttering muscles. She clenched around him; a moan stuck in the back of her throat as he stretched her. She loved this part, the feeling him make room for himself inside her. She rocked her hips up with a stuttered gasp, dragging his head down so she could kiss him thoroughly. He slid a hand under her hips and lifted her slightly, rocking into her firmly yet slowly. The angle of his cock sliding against her sweet spot dislodged her moan. Digging her nails into his shoulders reawakened his more primal side. He bit her bottom lip and pulled all the way out, leaving his tip inside before he slammed home, setting a relentless pace that had her crying out. Her nails scored down his back, leaving fresh marks over the old healing ones. He nudged her head out the way and sucked on the mark he had left earlier, wanting everyone to be able to see his claim on her body. 

She managed to get a foot free so she could plant it on the bed, matching him thrust for thrust even as she babbled her pleasure into his ear. He took it as a challenge and pulled her arms down to pin her wrists to the bed. 

“Keep them there,” she ordered darkly before kneeling up, hands on her hips as he thrust hard and fast into her. 

Ciri scrabbled to find purchase behind her, settling for her pillows as she gave herself over to him, letting him use her and trusting him to do what was needed. G’raha saw the switch and let out a pleased groan, hands and nails digging into the skin on her hips that would be sure to bruise. Every mark he left on her stroked the feral beast inside him, egging him on harder and faster. She arched her back and cried out, her pleasure building fast after the teasing from before. The pillows in her hands ripped apart as she let out a loud cry, the added stimulation from G’raha’s fingers on her clit. 

“That’s it… come for me,” he growled as he slammed into her. 

She keened his name and shattered around him, milking his cock as she came hard. He worked her through it as she shook, arms reaching out for him to pull him closer. He covered her body with his, chest pressing against her breasts and kissing her deeply as his own hips stuttered, coming with a muffled grunt. Ciri wrapped her legs around him as she clenched around him, causing them both to grow as he filled her with his seed. She panted against his lips, pulling her head away to be able to breathe. He, in turn, buried his face in her neck and littered kisses over the sweat slicked skin. He went to roll off of her but she protested, holding him tight with her legs. 

“No… stay?” 

“I’m not going anywhere, my sweet,” he chuckled, kissing her forehead gently. 

She hummed and clung to him, making sure every inch of skin possible was in contact with this depraved, wonderful man in and over her. G’raha smiled fondly and peppered soft kisses over whatever skin he could reach. Once he had softened and slipped out, something Ciri had whined about, he rolled to his back and pulled her into his side, nuzzling her long ears. She slid a leg over his thigh and pressed her face into his chest, scenting him with a pleasured hum. He hummed back and trailed fingers over her back, the fire in his blood cooled now they had sated their desires for the time being. 

“… Raha?” she asked after what felt like an eternity yet like no time had passed. 

He hummed in response, the inflection rising as if he asked a question. 

She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek over his chest again. “Love you,” she mumbled, eyes closed as she listened to his steady heartbeat. 

He huffed, overcome with affection for the viera in his arms. “As I love you, Ciri. Always and forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It's been a very long time posting anything like this. I have so many people at the book club to thank for their support in my little smutventure!
> 
> [Emet-Selch Book Club](https://discord.gg/wnushfup)


End file.
